Seach for Relics
by vysox's twin sister
Summary: Megatron has escape back to Earth. When the Autobots try to stop him they learn about two relics almost as powerful as the Allspark itself. Can they stop Megatron before it's too late? Read to find out
1. Prologue

I don't own TFA.

Prologue

During the time Optimus and his crew were in stasis lock

A white femme walked though the Elite Guard Base "*Sigh* Which way? Which way?" the femme muttered. She looked-liked she had a one piece suit, fingerless gloves and high heeled shoes with a pair of handle bars coming outta her shoulders, a pair of wheels coming outta the back of her legs, with pink flames and pink ponytail and an Elite Guard Autobot symbol on her chest. She was holding a data pad in one hand and papers in the other trying to find her way around "Great first day on the job and I'm lost" A certain bright blue mech was running though the halls "Where-is-it? It-was-suppose-to-be-third-on-the-right-or-was-third-on-the-left? Don't-tell-me-I'm-lost" The mech looked at his data pad "I give up!" the mech looked down and walked in some random hallway then bumping into the white femme. Papers flew everywhere "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" the femme trying to pick up her papers "No it was my fault" the mech tried to help. Over a piece of paper their hands touched. They looked up "Hi" the mech said nervously "Um Hello" the femme replied "So are you new?" "Yeah but I'm lost. Stupid data pad" "Let me look" She handed him the data pad "Hmm no wonder we're lost. You got my data pad and I got your's" "Oh!" The mech handed her the data pad "Well see ya" the femme said "Yeah see ya" the mech ran to his office. When he got that when he realized "Slag! I forgot to asked that femme her name! I'm so stupid" When the femme reached her new workplace "Uh-oh! I never asked his name. I'll asked when I see him…if I ever see him*sigh* Right now I'm gotta worry about making a good impression the Ultra Magnus himself" She took deep breath and walked in "Ultra Magnus sir!" the blue and white mech turned to her "Your late" Sentinel said "I'm guessing you got lost?" Ultra Magnus asked. She nodded "Don't worry. Happens all time" He held out his hand "Welcome to the Elite Guard Lightcycle" The femme took his hand "Thank you"

A black femme was on Wheeljack's computer. She had tentacle-like wires coming out of her head that went down to her knees and look-like she was wearing a one piece suit with fingerless gloves and high heeled shoes. She had blue optics and no symbol "Okay Jack! I set it back to zero" the femme shouted. On the screen it said 3 seconds now 0. Wheeljack who just clean himself off came in "Thanks Darkcycle. Hey…" "I wasn't in there" "Okay. I really need to keep my lab from blowing up every three seconds" The femme rolled her eyes "Hey Perceptor" Wheeljack said when his friend came in. Darkcycle flash a peace sign "What happen?" "Nothing big. Just some trial and error and Wheeljack blew up the lab again" the femme said. Perceptor sighed "And no I wasn't in there" the strange looking femme sighed 'Just a normal day at work' Darkcycle thought

A little before Transwarp

Longarm walked though the halls of the Elite Guard building 'Finally after so many years I finally got the courage to ask her' Longarm was holding a small black box walking to an office. The name said Darkcycle 'Okay Longarm you can do this. It's just a question. You've been waiting for a long time' Longarm took a deep breath and knocked "Come in" said a voice. Longarm walked in "Longarm what is it?" Longarm felt his faceplate heat up "Darkcycle I want to ask you a very important question" Darkcycle looked confused "What?" "Well we've been going out for 11 years?" "10" "Well I've want to know" Longarm got down on one knee "Darkcycle of the Elite Guard, will you*gulp* marry me?" Longarm pulled out a ring. Darkcycle's look of surprise turned to a happy one "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Longarm smiled 'I had a feeling she will' Longarm thought as they kissed.

Lightcycle sighed "I swear Blurr your speed will the death of you. You'll probably end up as a crushed cube" Lightcycle pouted "But your too cute and nice for me to angry at you and you did say you wanted to ask me something really important when you got back. Hmm I wonder what it is" Light looked outside her window "Please be careful my beloved Zippy"

After Endgame

At a random Space Bridge. Rodimus Prime and his crew were fighting Team Charr… again "Team keep them back!" Rodimus shouted "Why would they want a Space Bridge when their leader is in prison?" Brawn asked "Don't know. Possibly to break him out" Ironhide replied using his armor to shield his team "Ahahaha! Your only half right Autobots! Now Spittor!" Strika shouted. The frog-like robot jumped in, landing in the battlefield and dangerously close to Hot Shot making fly back into a rock knocking him out. Spittor then unleashed his tongues and grabbed the mech and pretty much swallowed him "Hot Shot!!" Rodimus shouted "Oh no you don't" Rodimus aimed his arrows at bot "Too late Autobots! Retreat! We got what we needed!" Oil Slick shouted. Team Charr ran off with their captive in hand… or in this case Spittor's mouth "Slag!" Rodimus clenched his fist "You okay?" Red Alert asked "Yeah just mad" "Why would they only take Hot Shot and not the Space Bridge?" Red Alert asked. Ironhide scratched his head. Brawn rubbed his chin "I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good" Rodimus sighed "We better alert the Elite Guard" They transformed and rolled out.

At the Elite Guard Headquarters. Darkcycle was looking at Optimus's crew mourn over their fallen friend. Especially Bumblebee "You wish to help don't you?" Ultra Magnus stood behide her "Yeah pretty much" She turned to him. He grabbed her hand "It's okay. His in the Well of Sparks now. He gave up his own spark for them" "I know" He release her hand and walked away grinning to himself. The femme felt something in her hand. An Allspark fragment. She sighed "You sly bot" She entered the room where Prowl's shell lied ready for anything.

In the stockades. Shockwave was staring at a picture of Darkcycle "You do know she vill kill you ze next time she see you" Blitzwing said "I don't care. I still love her with all my spark" Blitzwing rolled his eyes "Vhen's ze help suppose to come?" Megatron grinned "Right about now" There was a blast. Shockwave place the photo into his chest compartment. It was Team Charr "Lord Megatron we're have the Autobot as you requested" "Good work. Let's go" As Team Charr freed the others Oil Slick grabbed Shockwave and whispered "I also had an Autobot girlfriend but she left me when I went Decepticon but keep a picture too" "Nice" They escape to a ship "Where to oh great and mighty Megatron?" Lugnut asked on one knee "Some time before I was captured I've learned of the artifacts know as the Matrix of Leadership and the Key of Sparks. These two are suppose to bring untold power. A race of bots known as Gypsies hid them on the planet Earth. Ironic. Not only will I have the Allspark fragments but I'll also have two very powerful items" "My lord if the Gypsies could hide them only someone with a pure Gypsy bloodline could find the items and they did love puzzles" Blitzwing stated "Of coarse I do. That's why we have that Autobot and Shockwave, Oil Slick" "Yes Mi'Lord" they said in unison "STOP LOOKING AT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS' PHOTOS AND GET TO WORK!!" "Yes sir!"

Back at Headquarters. "Sir Megatron has escape!" a femme came in. She had a sleeveless shirt, a bikini bottom, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, platform boots that went up to her knees and butterfly wings. She puffs of white fur around neck, wrists and ankles. Her helm and colors looked similar to Rodimus's since he was her older brother "What?" Ultra Magnus asked "That not all. I received two calls. One from Rodimus and one from the mental stockades" She looked at a data pad "Rodimus claimed Team Charr kidnapped the member known as Hot Shot and the stockades said… Uh-oh" "What is it Butterfly?" Ultra asked "It appears the cons that attacked my brother took Mothra, a patient and my twin sister" "Slag. That can't be good" Jazz said "Get this. Oil Slick is her ex-boyfriend" "Double slag"

Later. Rodimus, Optimus, their crews(including Prowl who was 'mysteriously' brought back to life) Sentinel, Jazz, the Jettwins, Darkcycle, Wheeljack, Preceptor(they wanted to keep an eye on Dark) Lightcycle(she's proven herself well) Butterfly and Ultra Magnus were in an Elite Guard ship "Umm Magnus sir. Are you sure you want to come? I mean someone needs to lead the Autobots against the Deceptions" Sentinel stated "Yes. I do also I wanna get a closer look at the organics on Earth and thanks to Light's speeches we manage to get a good amount of cons in prison" "Okay" "And if there is as many cons as I think there is on that ship, we'll need all the people we have. In the mean time Alphatron will lead in my absents" Sentinel nodded "May I asked why she's here?" Sentinel pointed to Darkcycle "She's a great medic. Heck if it wasn't for her I wouldn't feel a million years younger" Ultra Magnus stretched his arms "Your welcome!" Darkcycle shouted while loading energon on to the ship "Okay then why are we bringing Lightcycle?" Sentinel asked "She's the greatest navigator we've got and she's is skilled enough to handle a few organics on her own" Ultra Magnus continued "And I wanna find Blurr!" Lightcycle shouted. Ultra Magnus sighed "Lets go" They boarded the ships and took off.

On the Decepticon War ship. Hot Shot was lying on a berth staring outside the window. His wrists and ankles strapped down and weapons and comm-link were turn off. He could only watch the stars. There was a hiss. Hot Shot didn't notice until a giant hand placed itself on top of his head and turned it. He saw "Megatron!" Hot Shot shouted "Hello there Autobot" Hot Shot closed his eyes "Don't be scared. I gonna hurt you" The Autobot kept his eyes close "Look at me NOW!" Fearing of being blasted Hot Shot slowly opened his eyes "Good. Do you know why your here?" The bot shook his head "Because you have a rare oil-line. So rare at lease 1 outta 1,000,000 Autobots are sparked with oil-line. Its a oil-line I need to find some items to rule Cybertron. A pure oiled Gypsy. You" Hot Shot shook his head "N-n-no… I can't be. The Gypsies were wiped out during the Great War. Long before I came along" "Not quiet. At least one fifth of the race survived and went into hiding. Their children grew up unaware of their powers. Now you get the honor of being the first Gypsy to relies his powers since the Great War" Megatron patted Hot Shot's head and left. Hot Shot went back to looking at the stars praying someone will help him.

Well there the prologue. What going to happen to Hot Shot? Where's Mothra? Who were the Gypsies? What is the Key of Sparks? Why were the items hidden on Earth? Will the Autobots be able to save their friends in time? Why I'm asking you? Stay tune to find out. The next chapter will be longer and don't worry I'll bring back everyone's favorite seeker and speedster later*grins*


	2. Chapter 1 Landing

I don't own Transformers but if I did there would be a season 4.

Chapter 1: Landing

On the Decepticon War ship. A femme was stomping around "Hey! Knock it off!" "I'll knock you off first!" the femme hissed. She look-liked she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a bikini bottom with platform boots and fingerless gloves. Her helm and colors were close to Rodimus's but her colors were paler with some purple markings and had a ruby gem on her forehead. She also had bright tan fur around her neck, wrists and ankles and moth-like wings on her back "My brother and sister will save me!" No answer. She heard the cell door's lock click. The femme got into battle position. To her surprise Oil Slick was standing there "What do you want?" she hissed "It's okay Mothra. I'm not here to fight" Oil Slick replied. Mothra seem to calm down "Mothra I want you hear me out" Oil Slick said. Mothra just huffed "Okay… I'm listening" "Please Mothra come back to me. I went Decepticon for you. To try to find someone who can help you to control your powers. Please give me another chance. I still love you" Oil Slick placed a hand on her shoulder. Mothra shook her head "I can't. You gave my brother Cosmic Rust. You hurt and killed Autobots without guilt. You've change Oil Slick. I don't think I know you anymore" Mothra started to tear up "I can't love you. I'm sorry" Mothra turned away unable to look at her former love. This hit Oil Slick's spark pretty hard 'Shockwave must of felt like this when Darkcycle broke off the engagement' Oil Slick thought as he left. When he was gone Mothra open up a compartment near her spark chamber and pulled out a stuffed toy Oil Slick gave her when he left the Autobots. She also pulled out a note. It said 'To my beautiful Mothra, Yoketron been defeated. I'm going to try to find someone to help you. No matter what I'll always love you -Oil Slick' Mothra began to cry.

On the Elite Guard ship. Butterfly felt sad "You okay sis'?" Rodimus asked "I'm fine. It's Mothra that upset. I won't be surprised if Oil Slick tried to talk to her" Butterfly wiped away her tears. There was an explosion. No doubt it was Wheeljack again "I'm glad I'm not on that ship" Darkcycle's voice said though the ship's comm-link "Yeah lucky you" Lightcycle growled.

On Omega Supreme. Optimus and his crew were on there own ship hoping to surprise Megatron "Hey I'm just keeping an eye on Arcee and Prowl" Darkcycle replied to Lightcycle "Yeah right. Your on that ship just get away from Sentinel" "Hey get the most slag from that. Mind telling me how many times he tried to kick you off out of the Elite Guard?" "That's not true! You just deformed!" Sentinel shouted in the background. Darkcycle rolled her optics. Yes she was a little deformed at birth making her unable to transform or having weapons. Her deform body included uncovered joints, weaker armor and having no helm with thick wires coming out. Looking like that made her an outcast. She was mostly raised by Neutrals which would probably explain why her body wouldn't accept the Elite Guard upgrade. Soon she began to remember how she got into the Elite Guard.

Flashback

_Ultra Magnus was fighting a Decepticon but the con was winning "Well it appears even the mighty Ultra Magnus can't beat me" the con laughed. The next thing he knew he was being pinned on the ground by a femme. Ultra Magnus watched in awe. She no older than 130 years old(13 for humans) "Get away!" Ultra Magnus shouted. She obeyed and jumped off the con. Ultra Magnus raised his hammer into the air and summoned lighting doing a great amount of damage. A few minutes later other members of the Elite Guard showed up "Sir, we been searching for you everywhere" "I'm fine Sentinel. You sure be thanking this child" The femme stepped out from behide the commander "She saved my life" "You've gotta be kidding me, sir" Sentinel stated. The femme pinned him down easily. She snatched a pair of stasis cuffs from Jazz who standing by and slapped them on and jumped off with a smile on her face "Time: less than 10 seconds. Almost the same amount of time it takes for Wheeljack to blow something up" Ultra Magnus laughed "Sentinel I think I see a bright future in this youngling. What is your name child?" The femme grinned "Darkcycle"_

After that she was sent to Boot Camp and surprisingly passed with flying colors. Darkcycle spent most of her time ether helping Wheeljack, going out with Longarm or teasing the other Primes especially Sentinel. She got some medic training and barley passed due to her think-outta-the-box habit. Then again that's how she manage to help Ultra Magnus but finding out Longarm the mech she was engaged to was the Decepticon Shockwave really broke her spark. She vowed to make him pay "Hey Darkcycle" Darkcycle broke her train of thoughts. She looked down and saw Sari, "What's your vehicle mode?" Sari asked "I don't have one" Darkcycle muttered "Why not?" "Because I was born that way" Darkcycle said as she turned her back to the techno-organic. That usually meant she didn't want to talk anymore. Optimus decided to change the subject "So Darkcycle is this your first time off Cybertron?" "Not really. I used to live on some asteroids in Neutral territory before I join the Elite Guard" "Really? Hmm… Interesting" Prowl said "Says the bot who should be offline" Bumblebee snickered. Prowl sighed and smiled. He was glad to be back "Optimus Prime" a voice said though the comm-link "Yes Ultra Magnus, sir?" "Can you give us the coordinates to Earth?" "Yes sir"

On the war ship. Hot Shot was still staring at the stars. He tried to count them but gave up awhile ago. He sat up and rubbed his optics. The Decepticons gave him free range of the room but refused to get off the berth. There was a hiss "You know you can get off ze berth if you vant" Hot Shot turned "Who are you?" "Ze name is Blitzwing…" he switched from Icy to Hothead "Remember it before I…" Hothead switched to Random "Express my feeling in song. Down by ze bay! Vhere ze vatermelon grow!" Hot Shot covered his audio receptors "Alright I get it! What do you want?" Blitzwing switched back to Icy and showed he had an energon cube "You vill need zis" Blitzwing placed the cube on the table next to the berth and left. Hot Shot reached for the cube but hesitated 'What if its drugged? What about poisoned? No. Megatron needs me to find some items and my oil-line is rare. So it not be so bad' Hot Shot took the cube and took a few sips and went back to watching the stars.

In the control room. Blitzwing entered "Well? Did you slip the poison in the energon?" "Just enough to make him sick" "Good. The poison is tasteless, colorless and odorless. He won't know until its too late" Megatron grinned. If Hot Shot is sick, he won't be able to escape "Lugnut I need you to keep your eye our guest's door but don't let him you're watching" "Yes my lord"

Back with the Autobots "Sir we found a Space Bridge" Sentinel stated "Um… That's not all we found" Red Alert was staring outside. There a Decepticon war ship floating near the Space Bridge "Jazz how many?" Ultra Magnus demanded "Too many to count but I'm getting two Autobot signals" Jazz replied "Wait. What's that?" Lightcycle asked. Something or someone was on the Bridge "They must be giving the coordinates" Rodimus stated. A transwarp bubble formed "There heading somewhere" Wheeljack said. Soon both of the ships began to rock back and forth. The bots held on to there seats or controls or each other for support "What's going on?" Bumblebee shouted as he cling on tightly to Prowl with his spark pounding "We're being pulled into the Space Bridge!" Ratchet shouted holding Arcee fearing to lose her again. There was a bright light then nothing. The rocking stop and bots open their eyes "Brother where are we?" Jetfire asked he got up "Not sure brother" Jetstorm replied. Prowl helped the frighten Bumblebee up and looked outside and smiled "We're back" The other bots slowly got up and looked outside. They were back on Earth. The first thing anyone said was "Where are going to park theses ships?" Dark asked.

Later the bots landed the ships in the forest and got their scans and went though town in their vehicle mode while Darkcycle jumped roof to roof heading to Sumdac tower "Good thing I remembered to bring my wheels" Butterfly said happily "Yeah or you'll stick out sis" Rodimus said "Hey Optimus, why are we in vehicle mode? Is there anything bad about the humans?" Lightcycle asked "The only you have to worry about now are the camera bots kid" Ratchet said. Darkcycle took off without them noticing.

At a junkyard. Darkcycle jumped over the fence. She tilted her head back to smell the air then knock over a pile. Under it was something she knew all too well.

At Sumdac tower. The rest of the team entered "This is Sumdac tower. My home. Hey dad" When Isaac came in the new bots recoiled fearing organic infection. Red Alert tripped over her feet to be caught by someone "You okay?" Darkcycle asked her. Dark noticed Isaac and pushed Red Alert aside "Hi there I'm Darkcycle but you can call me Dark for short" Darkcycle said as she bent down and offered her finger "Hello Darkcycle. I'm Isaac Sumdac, Sari's father. It's nice to meet you" He shook her finger. With her other hand she laid it flat for the professor to get on "Don't be rude. Say hi" Darkcycle said as she showed the frighten bots the human "I don't think he'll hurt us" Ultra Magnus swallowed his courage and offered his finger "It's nice to meet you professor Sumdac. I'm Ultra Magnus leader of the Elite Guard" Isaac took his finger "It a honor to meet you" Ultra Magnus didn't feel scared anymore. In fact he felt okay "Allow me to introduce the rest of the team" Ultra Magnus stepped aside "This is Sentinel, Jazz, Lightcycle, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Wheeljack, Preceptor, Rodimus, Red Alert, Ironhide, Brawn, and Butterfly" Professor smiled "I'm glad to meet you all. So what brings you to Earth?" "We were sucked into a Space Bridge while following a Decepticon warship" Ultra Magnus explained "They wanted to come here. Why we're not sure" Ultra Magnus continued "If I remembered right when Megatron captured me. I think he said something about a Gypsy" Isaac stated. Some of the bots gave off some snicker "And I thought Lugnut had a small processor but Megatron thinking Gypsies are still alive" Brawn said while holding in his laugh "Yeah and they said I'm dumb" Bulkhead laughed "Uh-hun I mean weren't the Gypsies wiped during the Great War?" Rodimus asked "He also mentioned something called the Matrix of Leadership" Isaac added. All the bots gasped at once. Sari swore she heard Sentinel gulped "Isn't the Matrix one of the most powerful items of all time? Right next to the Allspark?" Bumblebee asked. Something clicked in Ratchet's head and he smiled "Ratchet what are you smiling about?" Arcee asked "Don't you remember Arcee? Only a pure oiled Gypsy can find the clues and unlock the puzzles to find the Matrix" Ratchet grinned. Everyone let out a breath of relief "I completely forgot about that" Arcee sighed.

On the moon a Decepticon warship landed and Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing stepped out "My lord do you want us revive the Starscream clones?" Lugnut asked one servo joint "Yes but I want the original to remain offline" "Yes my liege" Lugnut went back into the ship leaving the leader and triple changer "Blitzwing get our guests. I think they need to stretch their legs" Megatron smiled "I zink I know a good spot to go zight zeeing" Blitzwing changed from Icy to Random "Ja a very good place. Maybe ve could visit an old friend" Random said happily "Old friend as in Sumdac?" Blitzwing nodded. Megatron smile grew "Yes we should him a visit"

Back on Earth. Optimus's crew was just finished showing everyone else around Detroit. They wrapped it up by showing them the base "And here we are home sweet home" Optimus said happily. The happiness was cut short by the alarms "*Sigh* How about we show you guys around after the emergency?" They all agreed "Darkcycle…" "I know. I know. Stay, I'll be in the way. Nothin' but trouble… Maggie" Ultra Magnus sighed at Dark's nickname name for him. She walked to the couch, grabbed the fame and threw the rest of her body over "Go! I'll be doing what humans call channel surfing and just call if you need me" Darkcycle grunted as she got the remote and flipped thought the channels. Ultra Magnus sighed "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" When they left Darkcycle passed her comm-link "You know?… Good" She clicked the TV off and went outside.

Near Downtown. Team Charr were having fun terrorizing the humans when "Stop!" a voice shouted "What? Whose there?" Strika demanded. A figure leaped from the shadows and kicked Oil Slick and Cyclonus then punched Spittor and Blackout. Then Lugnut came outta nowhere "You'll not stop Lord Megatron's plan" he shouted "Oh yeah! Watch me!" The figure dodged Lugnut's and Strika's combined attacks. When there was an opening she strike.

Later the Autobots showed up and transformed "What the slag?" Ratchet asked when he saw craters the ground "Umm… what happened?" Bulkhead asked scratching his head "Ultra Magnus" Jetstorm who with his brother were flying said though the comm-link "What?" "Is it being normal for this?" Jetfire asked "Not that I'm aware of" Ultra Magnus replied "Umm brother?" Butterfly tapped her brother's shoulder "Yes sis?" "I think I can feel Mothra"

At the docks. Megatron just threw Hot Shot on the ground "Now get to work" Hot Shot rubbed his head "What am I suppose to do?" Hot Shot hissed. Megatron hit him hard "Your a Gypsy you idiot! Draw a transportation circle!" Megatron yelled as he shoved a piece of charcoal into Hot Shot's hands "But I don't how" Megatron grabbed Hot Shot's neck "Use your imagination" A crash caught his attention followed by a few more "What the?" A dark figure landed in the middle of a circle of unconscious seekers. Megatron dropped pyrotechnician "Who are you?" The figure just did some cartwheels and kick Megatron's face.

On the other side of town Blitzwing was carrying a wiggling Mothra "Vould you stop?" Mothra's response was muffled by the voice-clamp "I'll take zat as a no" An electric arrow almost hit his shoulder "Put my sister down" Rodimus said in a threatening tone with his team and Butterfly. Icy changed to Hothead "Oh Yeah! How about I fry you instead?" He aimed his barrels at them. They rolled out of the way when he fired. Butterfly took out her own bow and electric arrows "You both have bows and arrows?" Red Alert asked surprised "Runs though the family" Rodimus answered as he fired another arrow. This hit Blitzwing's arm that was holding Mothra releasing her "Ironhide get my sister" Rodimus ordered "Yes sir" Ironhide said as he armored up. Dodging his attacks Ironhide scooped Mothra up and got her away "Vhy you!" He took off. Red Alert remove Mothra's bounds and voice clamp "Guys we have to get to the docks it the only way to save…" Mothra tried to tell her brother but was interrupted "Mothra? Mothra!" a voice from the comm-link "Hot Shot! you okay?" "Yeah Dark fixed my comm-link and I'm headed to you" "What about Dark?" "She can handle herself. She has an old friend with her" "Alright"

Back at the docks Megatron was really mad "I thought the those ninjas offline you Starscream" "Yes but my sister revived me" Starscream stood protective in front of an unconscious Darkcycle "Then I'll offline you and your sister" Starscream scooped Darkcycle up "Never!" Starscream ran then activated his jets. Megatron didn't brother with them. He just walked over to the seeker clones 'Impressive. No wonder Shockwave went head over heels for the girl'

As Starscream carried Darkcycle to a safe place "Starscream?" Darkcycle was waking up "Easy little sis. Your safe with me" Starscream said softly "Next time just call the family. We'll help you, knuckle head" She flicked him on the head. Starscream chuckle. He can't remembered the last time he was this happy.

He laid Darkcycle on the couch in the Autobot base "Don't worry brother. The cameras are down at the moment plus I'm a fast healer" "I know but I'm your older brother. It's my job to worry" Darkcycle rolled her eyes "Just go" "Okay. Just to let you know I'll be in the old carbon mines. The ones that aren't blown up" Starscream left. An hour later the rest of the team came with Hot Shot and Mothra "Hey guys. How was your day?" Darkcycle as if she did nothing.

Yes! Chapter 1 compete! Anyway Mothra and Hot Shot are safe… for now. Will Hot Shot tell them about his oil-line? What powers does Mothra have? Will Oil Slick and Shockwave ever forget about their girlfriends and move on? And yes Starscream and Darkcycle are brother and sister but I'll explain in one of the later chapters. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 Halloween

I don't own Transformers.

Chapter 2: Halloween

Sari and some of the Autobots were at a pumpkin patch "Too round, too small, too orange. There prefect" Sari pointed to a random pumpkin "I got it" Ironhide picked the pumpkin "So this Halloween is a human holiday to dress up, scare compete strangers and get sugar treats from people?" Rodimus asked "You sound like Optimus" Sari said. It's been one month since they arrived and since they got Hot Shot and Mothra back. Since then the team gotten the hang of bending in and thanks to Prowl and Jazz, Darkcycle has learned to jump rooftop without being seen "Awe look at the cute little sparklings in costumes" Lightcycle cooed. Sari grinned. Lightcycle was so cheery but Darkcycle "There called children stupid" Darkcycle growled slapping Lightcycle in the back of her head. Rodimus shook his head "Are they always like this?" Sari asked "Yes unfortunately" Red Alert said.

Back at the base Optimus was explaining Halloween to the others when Rodimus, Red Alert, Darkcycle, Lightcycle, Sari and Ironhide holding a pumpkin came in "What is that?" Preceptor asked "A pumpkin" Sari replied "Why do you have a pumpkin?" Ultra Magnus asked "To crave it" Sari replied. Ultra Magnus just scratch his head "What? It's a tradition" Ultra Magnus nodded "Hey Hot Shot!" Ironhide shouted "Wanna help?" No answer "His not here" Mothra said as she came in "He went out to the forest" "Why would he do that?" Red Alert asked. Mothra shrugged "He said he needed to think about something but he didn't said what"

In the forest. Hot Shot was sitting under a tree 'What am I going to do? I can't tell them. Not yet' Hot Shot thought as he offline his optics. He didn't tell anyone what Megatron told him about being a Gypsy 'Will they still accept me or treat me as an outcast? Would they destroy me? What about those items Megatron wanted' All these questions were running though his head at hundred miles an hour. He snap outta his thoughts when heard "Hot Shot. You being okay?" Hot Shot online his optics to see the Jettwins "Yeah just thinking about stuff" "What kind of stuff?" they asked in unison "Just stuff. Nothing you two need know about" "Oh okay" Jetfire said "Wanna crave a pumpkin?" Jetstorm asked "Sure" They transformed and headed towards the city "Wait. What's a pumpkin?" Hot Shot asked halfway to the base.

At the base. Sari and Bulkhead were laying down some paper "Umm Sari why are we doing this again?" Bulkhead asked "Because this paper should keep the base clean since pumpkin craving tends to get messy" Sari explained. Just then Jettwins and Hot Shot came in "Where've you been?" Sari asked "In the forest, thinking about random things" Hot Shot answered "Anyway what are doing?" Hot Shot asked "Getting ready to crave some pumpkins" "Oh"

Later Ironhide, Brawn, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were each holding some big pumpkins "Thanks guys" Sari said as they placed the pumpkins on the paper "So are you going to show us how to crave a pumpkin?" Brawn asked "Sure. Hey Guys! Wanna crave a pumpkin?" Darkcycle dropped from the ceiling "Why not, I'm bored anyway" she said "That is sounding fun" the Jettwins said in unison. Hot Shot came in rubbing his eye most likely from sleeping "I'm in" They plopped down next to the paper "Where's everyone else?" Sari asked "No idea" Hot Shot replied.

Some time later the bots were finished. Each pumpkin had a unique pattern "Well what now?" Ironhide asked "Now we light them" Sari replied "Huh?" Sari pulled out some little candles "These silly" She turned to Hot Shot "Can you light them without burning everything else?" "I'll try" Sari arranged nine candles. Hot Shot gave a quick blast, just enough to start the candles "Thank you" The bots each got a candle and placed them in their pumpkins. They placed the pumpkins around the base. That's when the rest of the team came in "What is this?" Sentinel demanded "Jack-o-lanterns" Jetstorm answered weakly "WHAT!?" Sentinel yelled. Darkcycle walked up to him "Hey! There decorations, glitch head" She smacked him on the head "So you guys wanna crave a pumpkin?"

Later some more jack-o-lanterns decorated the base "Okay guys now we rest of the decorations" Sari said as pulled in a box. The Elite Guard bots just stared but Optimus's crew knew what it meant "Thank you Sari" Optimus said as he lift the box "Alright lets get started"

In a few moments the inside of the base was decorate with Halloween "Yo Optimus" "Yes Jazz?" "Like why aren't we hanging anything outside?" Jazz asked. Optimus was trying to hang something up "So the Decepticons (and camera bots) don't find us" Optimus placed the thing up "Oh, and have you seen Dark, Bumblebee, Bulkhead or the other young bots?" "Now that I think of it. I believe they went into Bulkhead's room awhile ago" Suddenly a shout could be heard. The team saw Wheeljack on his back and Darkcycle hanging upside down with green fabric wrapped on each wire "Oops. Sorry Jack" She jumped down showing she had a green dress with a fake pair of gold wings and bronze claws on the tip of her fingers "What the slag? What with the outfit?" Wheeljack asked as he got up "I'm a gorgon" she replied "Umm no offense Dark but gorgons don't have wings" Lightcycle said as she came in. She was wearing cloth over chest and pelvis with a shoulder guard, leg armor and helmet "I learn that they in this book" Darkcycle pulled out a book and flipped though the pages "See" Light looked at the page "Must be a different version of what I seen" "Any way. What are you supposed to be?" Lightcycle pulled out a make-shift spear "I'm an Amazon warrior. You know. The first female warriors in this planets history" Darkcycle rolled her eyes "Whatever. I'm going to add the finishing touches" Lightcycle left.

Later the younger bots were all wearing costumes with rags from the junkyard or some cloth Sumdac didn't need. Bumblebee was Count Draculbot again, Bulkhead was a ghost again(without the fumigation tent), Hot Shot was a phoenix(no duh he loves fires), The Jettwins were a pair of conjoined twins(they wanted to see what it like), Mothra and Butterfly were in beautiful kimonos(they are ninjas), and Sari was in her robot form "Okay guys! Lets go!" Sari cheered. She activate her skates and left with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They stopped when they realized the others weren't coming "Come on guys!" Sari shouted "Where are…" Jetstorm started "We going?" Jetfire finished "It's a surprise" Sari replied "Umm Sari aren't we gonna 'trick or treat' this year?" Bulkhead asked "Sorry guys I'm too old for that now but where we're going is gonna be fun" Sari said happily "Just don't stay out too late and don't take any Decepticons and contacted us…!" Sentinel's voice shouted "We know!" the group chorus.

At Sumdac towers the group walked in only to find the place a mess "What the!?" Sari was shocked "Dad? Dad! DAD!!!" Sari called out. No respond "Umm I don't think his here" Bulkhead suggested "We should see if he is somewhere in the building or not. Just to make sure" Dark stated. The bots began to search the building as Sari check the cameras "Guys! I think you should look at this" The bots gathered around her. On the screen, a human was dragging an unconscious, bounded, and gagged Isaac "Someone kidnapped my dad" Sari said "Well at least it wasn't Megatron this time" Bumblebee said trying to lighten the mood "We should tell someone" Mothra said "I'll call Captain Fanzone" Sari said "Who?"

Back at base. Wheeljack was watching the monitors when "Optimus? Jazz? Prowl? Anyone?" Sari's voice ranged. Wheeljack stretched his limbs and pressed a button "You got Jack" "Wheeljack where's Optimus?" "On portal with Sentinel and Magnus" "Okay can you patch us to them?" "No problem" Wheeljack pressed a few buttons "Yes?" Optimus's voice ranged "Prime!!" "Sari?" "Optimus! My dad is missing! The videos show it was a human!" "Calm down Sari. If it was a human then they shouldn't had gotten far. Have the guys do a quick search. Okay?" "Alright" Sari sniffed "Good. Meet you at back the base"

Outside of Sumdac tower the bots have remove their costumes and were listening to Sari "Alright guys here's the plan" she started when out of nowhere a giant bird swoops down and snatches Bumblebee "Guys!" "Bumblebee!" the group shouted. Then the soft hum of a bug wings came and snatch Butterfly "Sister!" "No!" Mothra shouted after her sister. She jumped onto buildings, open her wings(they're cloth like not like Rodimus's fakes) and took off. Unfortunately her wings can only allow her to glide unless… "Mothra! Your beast mode! Use it!" Butterfly shouted. Mothra pulled out a strange shield and transformed into a giant moth 'Don't worry sister I'm coming' Mothra thought 'I'm coming. Whew. Boy, I need to use my beast mode more often'

On Dinobot Inland Swoop dropped Bumblebee "Well well well, look at what the dinobot dragged in" the yellow bot looked up "You! You're… Ow!" Bumblebee was cut off when Waspinator dropped Butterfly on him "Sorry" Blackarachnia grinned at them "You two are prefect" "Prefect? For what?" Butterfly asked "For this" Blackarachnia snapped her fingers. Butterfly and Bumblebee yelped when Grimlock and Snarl grabbed them "Good boys. Now placed them in the machines" "Yes pretty spider bot" They placed the two young bots in the capsules "What are you going to do to us?" Bumblebee asked "Well I'm planning to make something special" "Special? How?" "Simple by turning you two into techno-organics" "No way I'm going to be a freak like you" Bumblebee shouted "Maybe I should turn you into a lava instead. Won't that be fun" Bumblebee gulped "And you'll make a beautiful butterfly" Butterfly just gave an annoyed look.

On the shore of Dinobot Inland "Umm how did you find us?" Mothra asked Optimus. Optimus, Prowl and Rodimus followed the younglings "A giant bird, moth and wasp aren't hard to miss. Especially when your the only bot I know that can change into a moth sis" Rodimus answered. Bulkhead, and the Jettwins were there too. Everyone else was sent home "Well come on my little buddy is in trouble" Bulkhead said. They took off to save their friends.

Back in the lab Blackarachnia had a butterfly in one hand and a lava in the other "Prepare to be transformed" "Hold it freak!" Blackarachnia turned to see the rescue party "Brother! Sister!" "Optimus! Prowl! Bulkhead!" Blackarachnia growled "No! I've worked too hard for this only to be ruined by you. Waspinator destroy them!" Waspinator flew to them but Jetstorm blew him back into the chamber Butterfly was in, freeing her "Fine I guess I'll have to settle with this one" "Don't do it" Optimus cried darted to her as Butterfly darted to her siblings. Optimus crashed into the controls and then the machine causing something "What is happening?" Jetfire asked "Optimus you slag head! This place is gonna blow and the exit blocked!" Mothra shouted. Rocks came down. Then nothing. Nothing but rubble

Moments later then Bulkhead exploded from the rubble "You alright?" Prowl and the Jettwins were under him "I am grateful my friend" Prowl replied rubbing his helm "Thanks" the twins said in unison "Where being everyone?" Jetfire asked. A dim light caught their attention. Under them was an orange bubble. The bubble faded revealing Rodimus and his sisters but Mothra's eyes were glowing and then she passed out "What's that?" Jetstorm asked pointing to two figures.

At the base "Well?" Magnus rumbled "Sir the mission was a failure" Rodimus said "However we found two other bots sir"

Outside Prowl and Bulkhead were waiting when Ultra Magnus and Sentinel came "Whoa!" Sentinel ready his shield. A giant moth and butterfly were in the air with something on their backs "It's alright. They won't hurt us" Prowl said. The two bugs landed and the Jettwins landed next to them. They pulled off "Elita-1? Wasp?" Sentinel asked. The Jettwins helped them in and the two bugs transformed "Well how was your first Halloween?" Sari asked

On Dinobot Inland. A black figure was sitting on a cliff "Wait until I get my servos on you Elita. Your gonna pay" He narrow his four red optics. A soft cry from the yellow and black sparkling in his arms "First I gotta get you something to eat huh Bumblebee?"

Who was that figure at the end? What's he doing with Bumblebee? How did Bee become a sparkling? Why was Mothra eyes glowing? And yes Mothra and Butterfly are triple-changers Anywho yesterday was my mom's birthday and we saw Cats. It was awesome. Happy Halloween.


End file.
